


April Fools

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Eye Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, For Like A Day, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Revenge, Sam Ships It, Shipper Sam, cas has an idea, dean wants revenge, pretending to be together, sam plays tricks on them on april fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean is desperate to beat Sam on this year's April Fools. Cas has the perfect idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this on April Fools but I was too impatient. Oops.
> 
> And did you ever notice how uncreative my titles are? *shakes head* Unbelievable.  
> ...Well, at least they're descriptive.
> 
> Anyway, have fun and what not.

**Dean's POV**

"We have to beat him this time, Cas!" I exclaim, trying to get my best friend to participate a little more enthusiastically. "He fooled us three years in a row and never fell for any of our tricks. This needs to stop," I decide.

"Why do I have to think of something?" Cas complains, sitting on the couch, and reluctantly moves his eyes away from his book. "He's _your_ brother."

"Because you're smarter than me, now shut up," I admit and throw a pillow at him. Cas laughs.

"Wow, you must be really desperate to be giving _me_ compliments," he says and winks, and I can feel myself blushing furiously.

"Shut up," I mumble again. Okay, yes, I do have a small (read: _huge_ ) crush on Cas, so what? How could I not.

"If I shut up, how am I gonna help you find a solution to your problem?" Cas asks and cocks an eyebrow, smirking. Okay, sometimes I hate him and his smugness despite my feelings for him.

"Shut--" I start but realize that I'm about to say the same thing the third time and I will not give Cas one more reason to laugh at me. "Well, do you have an idea or not?" I ask impatiently. "April Fools is tomorrow already."

Cas looks at me contemplatingly for a while, until he slowly says, "I might have..."

"Really? What is it?" I ask and Cas runs a hand through his already messy hair, thinking.

"Well, what is the last thing Sam would expect us to be doing?" he says and I raise my eyebrows expectantly. "I mean, what would have to happen for him to be completely and utterly speechless?" he adds.

"I don't know, just tell me!" I say impatiently.

"How about -- how about we tell him that we're together," Cas says quietly, not breaking eye contact, and my face burns hot in embarrassment. Did he just...?

"You want to pretend that we're... in a relationship?" I ask, just to make sure, and Cas nods quietly.

"He won't expect it," he explains, still staring into my eyes. "And just imagine his face when we tell him. He won't know what to say," he smirks slightly and that's it, I'm all for it. I can't ever say no to Cas anyway.

If only it wasn't pretend.

"He'll never fall for it though," I say, realizing just how smart my little brother is, but Cas shrugs, unconcerned.

"We could give each other hickeys for him to see or whatever, and we could hold hands. That should be enough to fool him," he goes on. My heartbeat speeds up involuntarily when I think of Cas's mouth sucking bruises into my skin, leaving a mark for days for all the world to see. And of Cas's hand in mine, smooth and warm like everything about him...

"Okay," my mouth says before I can stop it. "Let's do it."

"Alright, hickeys first then?" Cas asks, lying down his book on the table and turning towards me, making me stutter in surprise.

"W-What?"

"You said you were alright with the idea. So we need hickeys. Do you want some or do you want me to have them?" he asks matter-of-factly and my eyes almost bulge out of my head. This is really about to happen, isn't it?

Just thinking about both of us covered with each other's marks...

"Um..." I start, having lost the ability to speak. "B-both?" I stutter and hurry to explain myself. "I -- I mean... If only one of us has hickeys, Sam might think they're from someone else, you know? But if we both have some... Just being thorough," I add quickly.

"You're right," Cas says, nods and without warning, he pushes me against the cushions determinedly and attaches his lips to my throat.

"W-Wow, give a guy some -- warning," I mutter, the feeling of Cas's lips on my skin dizzying me already and feeling so much better than expected. When he starts sucking, I have to suppress my moan forcefully. What will Cas think if I start moaning now?

My breathing gets shallower the longer his mouth is on my skin, sucking and biting, and I'm pretty sure the hickey is already big enough to last a week. I'm certainly not complaining though. After a few more seconds, Cas pulls away, only to find another spot right in the crook of my neck and he bites down _hard_ , pulling a moan out of me that I am incredibly embarrassed about.

"S-Sorry," I whisper, face red, but Cas doesn't seem too bothered and simply continues soothing the bite with his tongue, sliding his fingers under my shirt inconspicuously.

He's surprisingly gentle, exploring my abdomen and chest, and I melt under his touch.

When the slight burn of the hickey has finally passed away, Cas pulls away slightly, hands still on my stomach, and looks up at me with hooded eyes.

"Now you," he mutters.

Breathlessly, I push him off me so he's the one lying underneath me and then I adjust our positions so I'm hovering above him. "Where do you want 'em?" I ask hoarsely and Cas vaguely points in the direction of his pulse point. I nod quietly and lean down eagerly, kissing the spot tentatively at first to get a taste of his salty skin -- you gotta take the chance once you have it. Then I start nibbling and licking and sucking slightly, all the while feeling Cas's unnaturally fast heartbeat underneath my lips. He must be as turned on as I was before, but who wouldn't be?

My lips travel down to his collarbone, slightly pulling his shirt out of the way, and I can hear Cas suppress a moan. It starts a fire inside of me. I bite down hard, just as hard as he had before, and smile to myself when I hear Cas gasp. His hand's in my hair all of a sudden, pulling me up slightly. His eyes are closed when I look up at him. He's beautiful.

He looks at my lips for a few seconds like he's about to kiss me, but of course that was just my imagination. Because a few moments later, the expression in his eyes changes and he simply points one of his fingers at the spot just behind his ear. He mutters a silent, "And here," and I smile, complying happily. I suck his ear lobe into my mouth, shamelessly playing with it, before I let go to suck a bruise behind it.

"All done," I whisper into his ear quietly and we don't move for another minute, just reveling in the feeling of each other. It's only when I start feeling stiff that I sit up reluctantly, muttering, "That, uh... That should be enough. He'll probably believe us now..."

Cas looks confused for all of five seconds before he remembers why we did what we did, and then nods quietly.

The silence is a little awkward.

"L-Let's watch a movie," Cas then says and presses a button on the remote.

The rest of the night passes without conversation.

* * *

 "Sam, there's something we need to tell you," Cas says the following day, sitting next to me during lunch, Sam across from us. He doesn't look at Sam when he talks.

My little brother eyes us up skeptically, aware of today's date and very much expecting a trick. "What is it?" he asks.

"Dean and I..." Cas starts and looks at me insecurely. After a few seconds, he takes my hand in his determinedly. It's perfect and I can't suppress the smile that's spreading on my face. I never wanna let go.

"We're together," I continue for him, eyes still on Cas, and we smile at each other happily. If only all of this was real.

Sam doesn't react as expected.

"Fucking _finally_ ," he groans, all doubts of this being a trick swept away, and neither Cas nor I can say something before he continues. "Seriously, that intense eye fucking thing you've had going on? Unnerving as fuck! I'm glad you finally got the balls to admit it. Who of you made the first step?" he wanted to know.

"Uh... I did," Cas plays along, at the same time as my left finger points at him. Apparently, it's obvious to the both of us who's the more courageous one.

"Of course. I should've known. Dean would've never had the guts," Sam sighs and shakes his head disappointedly. I glare at him. I know he's right but it fucking stings. "You know, Cas, I always thought you were just as oblivious, but apparently, you're more perceptive than I thought. Good for you," he praises and claps both of us on the shoulder before standing up. "And I almost expected you wanted to meet up because you'd d try to get back to me because of last year," he laughs and exits, leaving us behind confusedly, sitting next to each other in silence.

"Well... That didn't go as planned," I say quietly to break the tension. Cas turns towards me slowly, a cautious look in his eyes, and his gaze falls down on our still entwined hands. Neither of us lets go.

"Is... Is it true?" he then asks, avoiding my eyes for the moment. "Do you really like me?"

"Yes," I say, surprising myself. But what reason is there to lie about it?

Cas's gaze lifts up and he stares at me for a few seconds, before his eyes fall down on our hickeys. Sam didn't even notice them and believed us anyway.

Cas smiles gently when he sees them and looks back up into my eyes.

"Good," he says and the next thing I remember is his lips on mine.

Maybe April Fools isn't so bad.

* * *

  ** _Bonus_ **

**One year later**

Dean: "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SAMMY!"

Sam: "Yeah, it totally is."

Cas: "I love you with and without red hair, sweetheart."


End file.
